All's Fair in Love and War
by death-by-fangirl
Summary: Karin was insulted by an unknown boy when she was 7. Now, at 16 she is bent on finding him and forcing him to take it back. But with school, friends, and a boy by the name of Suigetsu in her way she may never find him. Or will she? SxS NxH SxK
1. mistaken identity and tapeworms

this is my first fic so if there are any type-o's or other crap please just ignore it . and now Sasuke if you will do the honors... Sasuke: sigh Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Me: but this whole retarded story is mine. ALL MINE!!!!!! Sasuke: runs away Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! enjoy Karin's mother felt threatened by her. It wasn't her youngest dauther's looks and it certainly wasn't her personality that set her off, it was more the fact that she was there, on earth and making her life a reck. And the whispers didn't help either. Usually, Karin would only catch scraps, a "really has a terrible attitude" as she walked to through the market or a "didn't get any of your style, Kiki" when she passed her mother and her friends in the hallway. She would just shrug off the insults, used to them, but when she was in a bad mood (and she usually was) she would interupt or make her pressance known, startling the speaker.

So, one fine day when she was wandering around the house in hr training clothes, Karin was not at all to surprised to hear her mother talking with a lady named Noriko. It was, however, as she passed the entrance to the study that her mother, seeing her silloueghtte moving past the the paper screens that she called Karin in. "Karin, I would like you to meet someone." called Kiki. Karin stopped at a corner and turned around to identify the speaker. Kiki grimaced; her dauther was sweaty, dirty, and covered in dust. The small girl's clothes had rips in them and weren't much better off than the rest of her. Kiki, who had never Karin this dirty, stuck her head back in the room. "Maybe later, Noriko-chan." she said, talking to the other woman. Karin frowned and pushed her glasses further up her sweaty nose. The other woman was saying something but the screen muffled her voice.

Sighing, Kiki stuck her head out again, she looked uncomfortable. "Get in here." she stated firmly, motioning for Karin to enter. Karin shrugged and marched into the room. Looking around, she spotted the other woman, who had stood up, smiling, at the other end of the room. She was pretty and well dressed; a long purple yukata, patterened with flowers, and a pale lavender obi covered her slight figure. Her hair was pulled up out of her pale, slender face. Karin became suddenly, and embarrassingly, aware of her own scruffy appearance, she wished she had changed. "Noriko-chan this is Karin. Karin, Noriko." said Kiki stiffly from behind Karin. Noriko smiled and said happily, "Perfect! Exactly the right match!" "Match?" questened Karin looking up at her mother, who gave a grim smile. "Noriko wants you to marry her child." Noriko smiled again and said brightly, "Yes, he's perfect for my little Yumi. "He?" asked Karin. **Oh no she didn't**, said her inner, raising a fist. Karin gaped, then shouted suddenly, "I AIN'T A BOY!!!!!" "Excuse me?!" asked Noriko, shocked and appalled. "AND I AIN'T GAY NEITHER, SO FORGET IT!!!!"

"But", came a voice from the doorway."I don't see what that old hag saw in a brat like you in the first place, even if she did think you were a guy." Karin spun around, white-hot fury in her eys, while Noriko shrieked, "I, I, how dare you!" Leaning on the side of the door-frame was a handsome young boy. He looked about Karin's age, clad in a black shirt and kaki pants that were fastened with a rope. He was smirking, chin-length white-blonde hair falling in his face. He was cute, Karin noticed with a blush. "Who asked you, jerk?!" she shouted pointing. "No one," said the boy smiling. He seemed to have noticed that he made Karin angrier and was having a great time irking her further. "I was just stating my opinion." He shrugged his shoulders and smirked again. Karin sucked in a breath through her nostrils and, forcing herself to remain calm, asked in tone injected with obvious comtempt and dislike, "What's yer name anyways?" The boy smiled, showing strangely pointed teeth. "That's for me to know." Karin had to fight back a storrm of angry shouts as he smirked and turned to leave. "By the way," he said without turning around." You do look a guy when you're dressed like that." And he was gone.

Karin shook with controlled rage but for some reason couldn't her mind of the image of the boy. She barely heard her mother yelling at her, didn't notice Noriko leaving with a huff, all she saw was the boy. "I'll find you," she stated suddenly. "What?!" asked Kiki, confused. "I'll find you and make you take it back!!" shouted Karin striking a deterned pose, flames in her eyes.

_six years later:_

"We shouldn't be doing this." whispered a voice. A figure, croutching in the dark, straightened as it spoke. Another figure shoved it back down. "Too late, we're already this far." it stated, it's voice smiling. "But-", started the first figure in a strangled whisper before a third cut it off. "S-Sakura-chan, I d-don't like this either. B-but K-Karin-chan is r-right: we've c-come too f-far to st-stop n-now." "Thank you, Hinata-chan." said Karin. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Karin cut her off. "Look, they deserve it. Remember what they called you?" she whispered heatedly. Sakura sighed and shook her head, but didn't protest any more. Raising her head slightly over the edge of the bed, Karin checked to make sure the inhabitant was still sleeping; it grunted and turned over, deep in slumber. Smirking through the darkness. she put out her hand and nodded. Hinata passed a bowl of cold ramen and Sakura ran silently over to the light switch, passing more beds where other people lay sleeping. Karin stood, holding the bowl of ramen noodles high over the bed's occupant. She turned and nodded at Hinata who ran over to the light switch at the other end of the long room. Karin smiled; her heart was beating in her throat, she raised her left hand so that the other two girls could that she was holding up three fingers. Holding her breath, she put them down; _three, two, one_. . . All at once, Hinata and Sakura flipped the lights, Karin dumped the entire bowl on the sleeping figure and all three girls shouted, "AAAAAH, THE TAPEWORMS ARE ESCAPING!!!!!!!!!!!" before bolting for the door, slamming it on the boy's dormitory behind them. Sakura was laughing hystericly, Hinata was crying, and Karin could barely run, she was laughing so hard.

(well, i should have the next chap up by tomorrow. please review! i don't mind flames but i'm just warning you: flame me and i'll flame you right back.) 


	2. Ino, threats, and ramen

Upon hearing the three girls' screams the bed's occupant had shouted and fallen out of bed in a noodley mess of blankets. Some others had sat straight up in bed, some had fallen out too, and and still other's had done both. The victim, cursing, raised himself up on his hands, noodles falling off his head; he was pissed. "KARIIIIIIN!!!!!!" he roared, standing, blankets and noodles alike falling off of his body in fear. Sitting back on his bed, he leaned forward gripping his chin-length silver-blonde hair in his hands. He snarled and revealed pointed teeth. "Everyone, go back to sleep." called a cold voice from above the boy's head. The boy straightened his muscled torso, arms at his sides and stood. "You too, Suigetsu." said the pale, toned, coal-black spiky haired, unemotional form of Uchiha Sasuke. Suigetsu gave an angry smirk and bowed. "As you wish, master." he said in a sarcastic shout. Sasuke cast him a glare and, smirk wiped from his features, he growled, "All right, all right." A strong looking boy with short, spiked, blonde hair walked over to stand by Sasuke. Noticing the whisker-like lines on the boys face Suigetsu recognized him to be Uzumaki Naruto, vice-president off the dorm. You can guess who was president. "You heard him. Don't hesitate and do it already." he said a smile playing on his lips. "I don't have to do what you say, Naruto." growled Suigetsu, staying where he was. Naruto's face was grimacing and he stepped towards him, raising his fist.

Sensing danger, Sasuke stepped between them saying, "If you fight, I'll kick you out of the dorm." Suigetsu gave one last snarl flipping off Naruto and sitting down hard on his bed, as if it had done him some great personal wrong. Naruto, too, collapsed into a chair, glaring angrily at Suigetsu. Sasuke sat calmly on the bed next to Suigetsu's. "Who did it?" he asked, nodding towards the noodles still on the floor. Picking one out of his hair, Suigetsu grimaced and said, "That ass Karin and her bitches Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata." "Don't talk about Hinata like that!" shouted Naruto, standing threateningly. "Naruto, control yourself." Sasuke whispered, coldly. Motioning for his companion to go turn off the lights, he turned to face Suigetsu again, and did something shocking; the Uchiha grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall. For a moment his eyes seemed to flash red, and he wore a furious snarl. "NEVER talk that way about Sakura!!" he whispered, hate and rage flowing out with his voice. "Or I'll KILL you!" Suigetsu started to sweat as the deadly prodigy let go and let him drop to the floor before walking away. Rubbing his throat, Suigetsu stood, shaking his head and grimacing; he had forgotten that Sasuke was in love with Sakura. Climbing into bed, the lights flickering off, he realized with a shudder that the last Uchiha really wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Karin yanked open the door to the girl's dorm, still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Collapsing on a bed, she watched as Sakura ran in, doubled over in laughter, followed closely by Hinata who, in spite of herself, was giggling silently. "I think that prank was the highlight of my god damn career.", said Karin between laughs. Smiling, Sakura wiped at her eyes and added, "Our career, dear Karin." Karin put on a look of fake seriousness and nodded with a grunt before bursting out laughing again. "The look on that jerk's face was the funniest though." said Hinata, who had calmed down and was now sitting on another bed with smile. Karin and Sakura gave two more fake-serious nods before all three girls burst out laughing. "Shut up, you giggling retards." whispered someone from another bed. "Ooooops, sorry Inoooo." replied Karin in a strangled whisper. "We were just discussing our latest feat of succeeding in pranking Suigetsu of Hebi Dorm, better known as Dorm 7." Ino sat bolt upright before climbing out of bed and, running with catlike stealth, moved over to sit with the other girls.

"Really?" she asked in a breathy whisper. Karin nodded and Ino snorted. "Always knew he was an idiot, the bastard." Karin nodded again before saying in a low voice, "He deserved it. After what he called us." Ino tilted her head in question. Sakura sighed and said, "He called me a slut, Hinata a whore, and Karin a slutty bitch." Ino gasped. "Wow, he really is a bastard!" she whispered angrily. The other three nodded. Ino sighed. "It's a cruel, cruel world out there." she stated sadly before turning to Sakura and asking pointedly, "You guys didn't wake up my Chouji-kun , did you?" "Of course not!", replied Karin, sarcastically. "I mean, we only woke the ENTIRE Hebi Dorm. Why would we wake Chou-chan?" Ino smacked Karin on the back of the head before getting back in bed. "Hey, Four-Eyes." she whispered. "Yeah?" answered Karin, standing. "Go to bed!!" Ino whisper-yelled.

a/n: sorry about not updating sooner ''' i just started school so i haven't really been focused. oops! 


End file.
